


Transport

by Sini333



Series: JohnLock One-Shots [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Established Johnlock, John is a good husband, John knows just what Sherlock needs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock ignores his body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sini333/pseuds/Sini333
Summary: Sherlock doesn't listen to his body's needsIts a good thing John does





	Transport

"John?"

"Yes Love?" 

"You are being rather distracting." John chuckled against his husband's neck as he continued placing soft kisses there. 

"I'm bored." 

"Oh? I wonder what that must feel like?" 

"Hmm smart ass." 

"Now John, I know you have much more descriptive words to describe my ass." 

"Shut up and come to bed." John emphasized his point by biting down on Sherlock's earlobe. The detective whimpered softly, tilting his head to allow the doctor access. 

"I-I have to finish this experiment John." 

"Is it really that important?"

"If I can finish this theory, I could prove that the professor did in fact kill his wife." 

"Hmm, my brilliant man. Go on then, finish your theory." 

"John, you are distracting me." John's hand has worked its way into Sherlock's shirt and was slowly making its way along his chest. He could feel the detective starting to squirm under his hands and smirked. 

"Just keep working Love." He whispered, using his other hand to unbutton his husband's shirt as slow as he could.   
He loved these days, when Sherlock's brilliant mind was so wrapped up in something, but his body needed release. "I know I'm not distracting you Love. Just focus on your work, let me take care of you." 

"John." 

"It's alright, you gorgeous thing. Show me your brilliant mind." Sherlock whimpered as John's fingers found his left nipple, gently teasing the sensitive skin. He turned his attention back to his work as told, letting his mind and body work separately. John always knew what he needed, when he needed it. The doctor could pick up on subtle hints that Sherlock wasn't even aware he was giving off.

John continued his ministrations, slowly taking apart his husband with gentle touches and whispered praise. Sherlock started babbling, talking about his work and whatever passed through his head. It was always like this, when John would help with his transport's release. His body would take over, and anything that passed through his mind would spill from his mouth.   
That was how he first said 'I love you' to John.

Sherlock shuddered as he felt John's fingers fighting with the buttons on his trousers. He was breathing heavily and starting to tremble. His mouth kept talking while he worked.

"H-how do y-you k-know?"

"Know what love?"

"W-when- when I-" John chuckled, pulling away from Sherlock. The whine that escaped the detective was undignified, but was cut short by the lips of the good doctor.

"You, Sherlock Holmes, have a tell." John's voice was deep and rough. He manoeuvered himself so that he was kneeling under the table in front of Sherlock. "Just keep working Sweetheart." He grinned up at Sherlock and went back to working on opening his trousers. Pale eyes watched him for a moment before returning to the microscope. John worked the trousers open and used his skilled fingers to guide Sherlock's erection out from his pants. He heard the detective's breathing hitch at the touch and smirked, stroking him a few times before taking the tip between his lips and sucking gently. Sherlock keened and dropped his head back, unable to focus on his work when John's mouth was on his member.

John continued teasing Sherlock with barely-there kisses and gentle sucking. He kept his touches light and soft, knowing that even if Sherlock's eyes weren't on his work, his mind was still working to solve the case. When he was like this, it was very easy for him to become overwhelmed. He felt a hand tangle in his hair and took his husband deeper into his mouth. He knew that when Sherlock touched his hair, he was done thinking. John pulled off for a second and grinned up at his husband, enjoying the whimper that fell from him.

"Finished working Love?"

"Yes. Please, god John-"

"You had better call Lestrade." John continued teasing the man above him.

"Hmm, later."

"No, call him now. This is an urgent matter Love, he has been awaiting your call." Sherlock whined, squirming uncomfortably. John enjoyed doing this, he liked seeing if he could make the detective crack while on the phone. He loved that he was the only person that could do this to the detective. Sherlock grabbed his phone and dialed the DI.

"It was the Professor. Yes. I will bring the information by later. No, later. Gavin, I am a bit busy right now." Sherlock's voice was dark and husky, and he kept biting his lip whenever he stopped talking. John lowered his head, feeling Sherlock's erection hit the back of his throat. Sherlock gasped and shifted his hips farther down in the chair. "George, I-I really can't talk right now. I don't really care what your name is. G-god John! I-is- is d-disrupting my e-experiments ag-again." John moaned around Sherlock, hearing the desperation in his husband's tone. He pulled Sherlock's trousers farther down and slid his fingers over the tight ring of muscle that was hidden back there. Sherlock jolted at the contact, letting out a soft whimper and chewing at his lip again. "Lestrade, I have to go." Sherlock hung up the phone and moaned deeply, leaning back in the chair and tightening his grip on John's hair. "God, John!"

John caught the eyes of his husband and felt his heart swell. Sherlock looked utterly debauched, his shirt hanging open and chest heaving. There was a lovely flush to his skin and he was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. John took him in deeper and pressed his finger more firmly against his entrance, causing the younger man to keen and buck his hips lightly.

"J-John!" His voice held a warning that only served to spur the blogger on. It had taken Sherlock quite some time to get used to the fact that John didn't mind him finishing in his mouth. Even now, he still found himself warning his husband when he was on the edge.

He cried out John's name as he tipped over the edge, feeling his husband moan around him as he spilled down his throat. He floated in the aftermath of his orgasm for a while, coming down to hear the ragged breaths of his blogger at his feet. He looked down to see John resting his head against Sherlock's knee, obviously just coming down off his own orgasm.

"How did I get so damned lucky?" John looked up at him and grinned, his lips red and swollen.

"I ask myself that every day Love."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"How do you always know?"

"Ah. You have a tell."

"And what is that?" John crawled out from under the table and kissed Sherlock deeply, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking gently.

"You talk in your sleep Love." John cackled as Sherlock blushed, pushing away from his disheveled lover and heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  


End file.
